Pokedex Dorms
by xXThe Girl In WonderlandXx
Summary: In a world where "Pokemon" is nothing but a myth, teens can go crazy with love.
1. Chapter 1

_-In a world where "Pokemon" is nothing but a myth, teens can go crazy with love.-_

* * *

><p>My hand hovered above my digital alarm clock as it said 6:29. I watched it go from 6:29 to 6:30.<p>

_**Bring! Bring!**_

I quickly hushed the abomination that has woken me from my sweet slumber for many years now. I groggily sat up and rubbed my eyes.

Hm? Oh yes. I am Platina Berlitz, and from today onwards, I shall be in 1st year middle school. I shall be going to Pocket Monster Middle School, or simply Pokemon Middle School.

Pokemon Middle School was named after odd creatures that existed about a century ago. They were said to be classified in to seventeen categories: Water, Fire, Grass, Electric, Normal, Dark, Psychic, Fighting, Rock, Ground, Flying, Ghost, Ice, Steel, Poison, Bug, and finally, Dragon. They would often be found in the wilderness, or by a human's side. Then, a person could choose to be many things, such as a trainer, a coordinator, a breeder, a gym leader, a ranger, or even a professor.

I live in a dorm not to far from school. The name of the said dorm would be Pokedex Dorms. Sixteen people currently reside here. The reason why we are so little is because the Pokedex Dorms are for selected people only. You may try and apply to live here, but there is no guarantee that you shall be accepted.

Anyway, enough chitchat. I must get ready for school.

Today seems to be a pleasant day. No screaming, no shouting, no flying furniture.

Of course, that is never a good sign.

"GOLD, YOU PERVERT!"

My, I just had to jinx it did not I?

I opened my eyes and turned to see someone hiding behind my door.

"Hey, Missy!" Senior Gold coughed out awkwardly. "You don't mind if I just hide in your room, do you?"

"No." I gave him a terrifyingly sweet smile. "Now please, **get out of my room**."

He left rather quickly, hearing senior Crystal's footsteps fast approaching.

After I finished fixing my hair, I went down to the lobby.

* * *

><p>"Those two," Senior White groaned while stretching. She was still in her pajamas. "I swear! They can be as bad as Ruby and Sapphire at times!"<p>

"He! Tcai chake ovfesh tu dat! (Hey! I take offense to that!)" Senior Sapphire said through her pancake filled mouth. She really has no manners, does she?

"Chew and swallow, Sapph. Chew and swallow." Senior Ruby said, patting her back. Senior Sapphire glared at him.

"Hut tup! (Shut Up!)" She grabbed a glass of water and finished the whole glass. "I'm not stupid!"

"Uh huh. I'll believe that when you stop acting like a _barbarian._"

Senior Sapphire growled at him. "What did you say, _pretty boy_?"

"_Caveman."_

"_Girly girl."_

"_Tomboy."_

"_Gay."_

"_Bastard."_

"_Bitch."_

"_Justin Bieber."_

"Y-You!" Senior Ruby screamed out. "You d-did not just compare me wi-with that gay _thing!_"

"What's with all the ruckus so early in the morning?" Senior Red said, yawning.

"Mmm, It's… Too early…To be fighting…" Senior Yellow murmured sleepily.

"The usual. What else can you expect?" Senior Green stated, rubbing his temples.

"…" Senior Silver stared at nothing.

"N!" Senior Black begged. "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE, help me with my homework!"

"…" Senior N stared at him. "No."

The seniors who are in high school started school one week ago.

…But who are in high school you ask?

Let me explain those who live in Pokedex Dorms.

First of all, there is senior Red. He was the first person to come in Pokedex Dorms. He is in 2nd year High school. If I'm mistaken, he is in a relationship with a girl named Misty…

The next person to arrive would be senior Green. He is the grandson of the world-renowned Professor Samuel Oak. He is currently a 2nd year high school student.

"HOLY SHIT! MY HAIR'S A MESS!"

…That was senior Blue.

Senior Blue was the third person to arrive. Being mistakenly separated from her parents, she was brought to an orphanage. She eventually escaped from the orphanage, taking with her Senior Silver. They both applied for Pokedex dorms without each other knowing. Up until now, she is still searching for her parents. She is in 2nd year high school as well.

Senior Yellow came right after senior Blue. When she came in to the dorms, she was dressed as a boy. Everyone believed she was boy up until the few last days of her 2nd year in middle school.

Senior Silver was the next person to arrive. Just like senior Blue, he was mistakenly separated from his father as well. As of recent, he knows who his father is, but refuses to return to him. He is in 3rd year middle school.

After senior Silver arrived, he was soon followed by senior Gold. Senior Gold was born into a family, which takes stray animals. His parents bugged him to be a vet, or the very least a doctor. Senior Gold, in search of freedom, applied to Pokedex dorms. He is in his 3rd year of middle school.

Senior Crystal, or simply senior Crys, soon arrived after senior Gold. As a child, a wild dog attacked her, sending her to the hospital. After she recovered, she volunteered to work for an orphanage. There, she met Emerald. Senior Crystal simply loves science. She applied for Pokedex dorms mostly because of the chance of assistantship for Professor Oak. She is a 3rd year middle school student.

The next to arrive would be senior Ruby. He moved to America when he was young and only came back to Japan at the start of his middle school years. His father is the famous actor, Norman. He and Sapphire would often fight, mostly due to their contrasting personalities. They are childhood friends. An unknown creature attacked Senior Ruby on one of their play dates, causing him to often wear a hat to cover the scar that it left. He is in 2nd year middle school.

Senior Sapphire was next to arrive after senior Ruby. Her father is Professor Birch, a fellow colleague of Professor Oak. Professor Birch specializes in different habitats and the different life-styles of both humans and animals. With that being said, Sapphire grew up to be rural, often helping her father with his hands-on work. She is currently in 2nd year middle school.

After senior Sapphire, Emerald came. Senior Crystal recommended him, seeing as he showed much potential. He was a small child, often being bullied due to his height. He is in 1st year middle school.

The next person to arrive would be me. I come from a family of scholars, and we often help the science community one way or another. My father is currently working as the assistant of Professor Rowan. The Berlitz family is also quite rich, that is why I can be, at times, a bit what you call _spoiled_.

Father 'hired' two men. Mistakenly, Pearl and Diamond became my bodyguards instead of professional bodyguards.

Pearl is a hopeless comedian. From what Diamond tells me, it he is like this because of a comedic pair that visited their kindergarten school.

Diamond is a bright young fellow who simply loves to eat. He and Pearl are apparently childhood friends.

Pearl, Diamond and I are all 1st year middle school students.

After us, senior Black, senior White, and senior N arrived.

From what I have gathered, senior White and senior Black are, to some extent, childhood friends.

Senior White is the daughter of a movie company president. Senior Black, on the other hand, is the son of the producer and scout of the company and the son of an actress. They are both in 1st year high school.

Senior N is a 2nd year high school student. He came not too long after senior White and senior Black. He is the son of a famous lawyer, Ghetsis Harmonia. Senior N has a particular love for animals and he hates it when people abuse animals. Senior White once told me that he could barely tolerate humans who keep pets. He is rather naïve, having the child-like mind of a 5-year old boy. He and senior White are in a relationship.

Senior N, senior White and senior Black are actually in a way, special. Most of us who live in Pokedex Dorms come at the summer before our 1st year in middle school. They came during their 2nd and 1st year of high school respectively.

I was told by senior Ruby that another person used to stay here in Pokedex dorms, but had to leave due to health problems. He is a 2nd year middle school student named Wally.

Hmm, I think that is all there is to say.

Ah. Senior Blue jus kidnapped senior White, mumbling something about hair. Dear me, her hair really was a disaster.

* * *

><p><strong>New story… again.<strong>

**Ugh~ I hate it that I have so many plot bunnies~ **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story! **

**And yes, this will be a MangaPokeshipping story, sorry to disappoint all of you SpecialShippers…**

**Here are the list of pairings I plan to do: MangaPoke, OldRival, either MangaQuest or SpecialJewel (Though, I will most likely do MangaQuest.), Frantic, Graceful, Commoner and FerrisWheel.**


	2. Chapter 2

_~One week later~_

"White~" Black said, entering the said person's room. "Can you help me- HOLY SHIT, YOU'RE NOT HERE!"

"Mhm? Black?" White yawned, coming out of N's room, wearing a shirt at least two sizes to big for her. "Wha…What do you need…?" N followed her out, shirtless.

Black stared, frozen. He slowly started turning pale, his overprotective side kicking in.

Black screamed.

Blue, Red, and Yellow, whose rooms were nearest to N's, came. (Green would have come as well, but he shrugged it off as too troublesome.)

"B-Black! W-what's wrong?" Yellow said worriedly. Black pointed a shaking finger at the couple. The trio looked at the couple and came to the same conclusion as Black, but having different reactions. Yellow blushed fiercely while Red stood there dumbly, trying to process the information. Blue on the other hand, grinned slyly and nudged White.

"I want details, girl." White flushed.

"I-it's not like that!" White protested. "I studied in N's room. It just so happened that N spilled his hot choco on me! It's not like I could go to my room while wearing hot choco! N lent me his shirt! That's it! I swear!"

"Then why is N shirtless?" Blue pressed on.

"I sleep like this," N stated calmly. "White. Let's go."

White looked confused. "Go? Go where?" N said nothing; instead he grabbed her hand and took her inside of his room.

"Um, I think I'll just go now…"

"Y-yeah… Me too…"

"WHITE! I DEMAND DETAILS!" Blue pounded on N's door.

"So, I'm guessing they're skipping classes today?" Red mused as he walked with Yellow.

Yellow fidgeted. "Mhm, p-probably…"

* * *

><p>"Hm? Where are senior White and senior N?" Platina asked. The group would usually go to school together, seeing as both of their schools are on the same campus. They all are called "Pokedex Holders" by their fellow campus mates. This was due to both the name of their dorms and because they all have something uniquely theirs.<p>

Red had one of the few surviving "pokeballs". What's more is that he had the rarest kind of pokeball– a Masterball. Red was also known for his physical strength, proved to be true with the fact that he's the captain of the boy's martial arts club. Blue was known for her sneaky ways and her tool, a Swiss army knife in the shape of something that was once called a "Jigglypuff". Green was known for his level-headedness when dealing with pressurizing tasks, and he was by far the most reliable and sanest person of the group. Yellow was known for her knowledge of healing acts and her sleeping habits when too much stress caught up with her. Gold was known for his famous billiard stick and his way of speaking as well as his outrageous nicknames. Crystal was known for her vast knowledge and her strict attitude. Silver was known for his cold attitude and his silver eyes. Sapphire and Ruby were known by their contradicting attitudes. Ruby's girly, fashion-centered attitude that contradicts to Sapphire's rough, unlady-like attitude. Emerald was known for his height as well as his power to calm animals and somehow knowing their hometowns. Platina was known for her riches, her knowledge and her (not-so) secret addiction to gambling. Pearl was known for his strong will power and his acts with Diamond. Diamond was known for his outrageous appetite and his amazing cooking skills. Black was known for his fast-forward thinking and his ability to analyze situations. White was known for her glamorous ways and her amazing acting skills. N was known for his gold Rubik's cube and his power to "understand" animals. Not to mention that they were all abnormally beautiful.

Believe it or not, none of the members knew about their reputation.

"They… won't be going to class today…" Black said, choosing his words carefully.

Platina tilted her head. "Why not?"

Blue grinned. "They were hav-"

"-Don't poison their minds, Blue. They're too young." Green interrupted.

Blue pouted. "Whatever."

* * *

><p>"<em>Look! The Pokedex holders are here!" <em>Someone whispered excitedly.

"_I know! I know! Senior Green looks so hot in his uniform!"_

"_He looks the same as any other boy! Look at senior Black! Now he's a hottie!"_

"_Girls, girls. No one can be compared to-" _The third one swooned when she saw Red smiling in her direction. "_Red." _She sighed dejectedly. "_If only… If only he wasn't dating senior Misty…"_

"Oi! Red!" A red head shouted, putting her hands to her waist. "You're in a whole big trouble, mister."

"Oh god. You didn't get her pregnant did you?" Gold said jokingly, turning pale for dramatics.

Crys smacked him. "Of course he didn't!" She paused. "…Did you?"

"Y- yes dear!" Red ignored them both and quickly rushed over to his girlfriend's side. Once he was out of site, Blue burst out laughing.

"O-oh man! He is _so _whipped!"

"Senior Blue," Dia munched on a piece of bread. "Senior Silver's about to lose his balance if keep leaning on him."

True to his word, Silver was using all of his might _not_ to fall.

Blue blinked. "Oh… Oops…"

"Sis," Silver breathed. "You're heavy."

Practically all men in hearing distance widened their eyes.

"Senior Silver," Ruby quivered. "That's taboo on every girl… _even Sapphire._"

"**Silver**…" You could hear the venom dripping off of Blue's voice. "**You're dead to me**."

"Run…" Green whispered to Silver. He didn't need to be told twice. He ran for his life.

"Good luck!" Pearl shouted at Silver's fading figure.

* * *

><p>"<em>Blue looks sexy today too…" <em>A boy wolf-whistled.

"_Yellow looks cuter today for some reason…"_

"_Sapphire has that…charm about her."_

"_Platina looks just as gorgeous today everyday!" _A male sighed.

"Seniors?" Asked a cute girl. She tilted her head, trying to look as cute as possible.

She was ignored.

The girl looked over to where her seniors were looking and couldn't believe her eyes.

_Platina Berlitz_

That name seemed to plague her. Platina seemed to beat her at _everything_.

If she got a 98, Platina would get a 100. If she could run at a pace a 50 meter dash in 10 seconds, Platina would be able to do it in 8 seconds! If she had a newly released perfume, Platina would have a perfume that wasn't even released yet! No matter what she did, Platina would always outshine her.

She stomped off to the direction of Platina.

"Platina Berlitz," She declared. "You are my eternal rival!"

Platina tilted her head. "…Who are you?"

That was a great insult. They've been together since kindergarten for crying out loud! "My name is Hikari. Dawn Hikari!"

"Very well then, Dawn. Your proposal has been considered."

Dawn marched off victoriously. Halfway, she recalled Platina's words.

"…Considered? CONSIDERED?" She roared. "That girl is going _down."_

* * *

><p>"I expect everyone to run at least five laps within 15 minutes." Norman, their gym teacher, ordered. "Well? Get to it!" He blew his whistle.<p>

"How can you endure this?" Ruby whined. "It's so hot outside! It's ruining my complexion!"

Sapphire rolled her eyes. "Hey sissy, I don't know if you've noticed, _but _you've already ran ten laps and it's only been five minutes."

Ruby's tensed. "What- Oh crap. I was supposed to go for three minutes not thirty seconds!" He slowed his pace. "Well, see you later Sapph."

Sapphire was silent. Without a warning, she threw a punch to Ruby. Ruby acting on reflex, grabbed her fist, twisted it backwards and pinned Sapphire to the ground.

"Sapphire? The hell was that for?"

"Che. You really should stop holding back, you bastard."

* * *

><p><em>~Later~<em>

* * *

><p>Winona found her self inside of her car, scrambling through heavy traffic. She had just received the word that her student, or rather her <em>niece <em>got in to a fight. _Again. _She had just gotten back from her job as a pilot, and then this happened. What ever did she do to deserve this?

"Sorry I'm late!" Winona said, entering the principal's office. "I just came back from a flight and- what are you doing here?" Winona was glaring at the man behind Ruby. The man had his arm crossed in front of his chest, looking ticked off. The moment he laid eyes on Winona, however…

"Winona?" He asked softly, his gaze becoming gentler. Winona ignored him.

"Winona!" He called again.

"Mr. Director," Winona snapped. "I suppose I can Sapphire now?"

The principal, conveniently named 'Principal Director', nodded. "Yes, of course." He turned his attention to the students. "You both will have detention for the next two weeks, do remember that."

"Yeah."

"'kay."

* * *

><p>"Sapphire," Winona spat. "Why was <em>he <em>there?"

Sapphire shrugged. "Dun know. Must be 'is guardian or sumthin'"

Winona glared at Sapphire. "I figured _that _out. What do you think I am? Stupid? –And fix your accent!"

"Dun wanna."

"_Fix it._"

"Nah."

"_**Fix it.**_"

"Hell naw."

"Dammit _Sapph_," Winona growled. "Do I look like I'm in the mood for this? Will you just fix. Your. Accent?"

Sapphire pouted. "Fine."

Silence.

"Really Sapph, why wasn't Norman there?"

"Jeez, I don't know," She replied sarcastically. "Maybe it has to do with fact the he still has some classes to teach?"

* * *

><p>"…Master?" Ruby inquired. "You know Sapph's guardian?"<p>

The man, Wallace, sighed. "Yes. Unfortunately though, it seems that she doesn't want to remember me."

Ruby blinked. "Why?"

"…You don't need to know."

"…Why?"

"You won't understand."

"…Why?"

"Because you're too young."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, yes you are."

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Am- I am not playing like a child."

"Am too."

"Am- You know what? Never mind."

* * *

><p>When Ruby got back, he was surprised to see Sapphire waiting for him.<p>

"Hey sissy?" She asked him. Ruby eyed her curiously.

"…Yeah?"

"Was that guy with you acting weirdly?"

"Was yours?" He retorted, causing Sapphire to stare at him.

The stood there staring/glaring at each other until Sapphire broke the silence.

"Yeah." She sighed. She looked at her feet as she shuffled them. "Hey… Sorry about earlier."

Ruby was taken back. "…Huh?" The Sapphire he knew never apologized.

"I- I guess I just got mad on how you're obviously stronger than me and your not even showing off…"

Okay. This was definitely _not_ the Sapphire he knew. "Who are you and what have you done to Sapphire?"

Sapphire glared him. "Sissy, I'm trying to apologize here and that's what you say?"

Never mind. She was real. Ruby coughed. "…Go on."

She continued glaring. "Never mind 'bout that. You said that your coach-"

"Master." Ruby corrected.

"Master, whatever, was acting strange right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, my coach was acting real weird too. I get this feeling that they were related somehow…"

"You don't say?"

"Shut up sissy," Sapphire snapped. "I wanna how they're related, and why they seem to hate each other so much."

"Actually, only your coach seems to hate my master."

"Yeah, but _why_?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly! So will you help me or not?" She stared at him.

"Fine. I'll do it." Sapphire grinned at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Long time no see! *<strong>**Grins nervously***** Ahahahaha… Um, Sorry 'bout the late update. I just have this tendency to update every uh… three months… **

**Sorry! But uh, uhm, reviews remind me about writing?**


	3. Chapter 3

"This… This is all your fault…" Crys muttered. "GOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLD! WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?" Gold had brought Silver and her to a long and crumbling hallway, only to fall in pit hole after a few steps. It had somehow brought them to a white room that had no exits besides the hole that they came from. The room was fully empty.

Gold gave a nervous chuckle and a big grin. He put his hand under his chin and started stroking his non-existent beard. "Hmm, that is a good question, young grasshopper… Where are we…? Hmm…"

"Gold… Are you shitting me?" Silver asked with a glare.

"Ah, but I shit you not, young panda bear."

"Panda? Really?"

Gold shrugged. "Your fat and ugly, so I thought, why the hell not?"

"…Then fuck you too."

"Gold, Silver," Crys could barely contain her anger. "Get us out of here _then _do whatever the hell you want. Unlike you two, well okay, maybe only Gold, _I _actually have some things to do!"

Gold held up his hands. "Whoa there, super serious gal. One of the main reasons I dragged you in here was so that you could relax."

Silver glared at him. "…Then why am _I _here?" His best frenemy gave a all too annoying grin.

"I brought you down here because… wait for it…" He paused for dramatic effects. "…I felt like it!"

Silver gave him a "what-the-fuck-man?" look and Crys face palmed.

"Gold, I swear you are going to be the death of us…"

_***Clink, clank, swoosh***_

"…"

"What was that?" The three of them saw a blinding white light appear from the hole they fell from, causing them to close their eyes shut. Once they opened their eyes once more, the hole had miraculously closed up and three doors appeared in front of them.

"**Welcome to the Virtual Simulator Generator!**" A hologram of a girl in a maid uniform with brown hair appeared.

"Gold…"

"**What would you like to live in today?**"

"…"

"**Would you like fantasy, horror, ninja, pirate, host club, Maid café, sparkly sparkly neko desu, green,-**"

* * *

><p><em>~ half an hour later…~<em>

* * *

><p>"<strong>-Slenderman, Hetalia, or none of the above?<strong>" By the time the maid finished, Gold, Silver and Crys blanked out.

"U-uh, wh-what's the most popular…?" Crys snapped out of it.

"**The most requested would be "fear world" where in you would have to face your biggest fear. Would you like this to be played?**"

"Uh… N-no thank you… um, what's the second most requested…?"

"**That would be "Paradise", where in all your greatest wishes will be played, including the ones hidden deep inside.**"

"Oh… then, we'll, um, take that one, I guess?"

"**Very well then. Please each enter one room.**" The hologram bowed and disappeared.

"So… I guess I'll see you guys later…?" Gold said awkwardly as the group was in front of their respective doors.

* * *

><p>Silver entered the room as per requested. He saw a comfy-looking chair and a helmet. He also saw two other doors apart from the one he came from.<p>

"**Please take a seat.**" The maid-hologram had once again appeared and gestured to the seat. Silver complied and sat down, although a bit cautious. The hologram calmly walked to him and picked up the helmet.

Silver blinked in disbelief. "…What the…?"

The maid-hologram(?) gave a sweet smile. "**Please make your self comfortable.**" And she forcibly shoved the helmet onto his head. He could feel it somehow moving and adjusting to his head.

One minute later, the glasses lit up and literally, right before his eyes it said: **WELCOME TO VIRTUAL SIMULATOR GENERATOR! ENTERING "PARADISE"… LOADING… **

And he soon found himself in a small house.

He looked down and saw he was in his school uniform. "I'm home." He felt like he had to say it.

"Oh!" A voice replied. "Welcome home, son!" It came out of the kitchen. He prepared himself for a burglar imitating someone he knew. He scoffed. Doesn't the burglar know he lives alone? As the shadow became bigger he positioned himself for a kick…

But out came Giovanni.

In a heart shaped apron.

Which was pink.

…

…

What. The. Fuck?

Silver stopped mid-kick.

* * *

><p>Gold woke up to Crystal right next to him.<p>

On a bed.

Naked.

He blinked then immediately grinned.

_I could get used to this…_

He heard a gasp from the door. He looked and saw Yellow standing there, trying to stop her tears from falling. "Gold, how could you…?"

It was that moment that Crys decided to wake up. "Huh…? Gold? Wha…?" She looked towards the door, blinked, then turned towards Gold angrily. "I thought you told me at the bar that you were _single_! SINGLE!" She screeched. Gold winced.

"What?" Yellow cried. "Am I not a good enough _girlfriend _to you?"

…_I suppose one of my wishes was to have two girls fighting over me… but, why THIS scenario?_

"Excuse me," Another voice demanded. "What do you think your doing with my _husband_?"

It was Blue.

_SHI-_

"HUSBAND?"

* * *

><p>Crys stared blankly at the fancy door. She looked up and it read "Music Room 3". She sighed and, clutching her books, entered.<p>

Immediately, she was showered with rose petals.

"Welcome, mademoiselle." A sparkly voice said. She looked up and saw… Gold?

"Hmph. Crystal Stone, third-year's valedictorian." It was Ruby… with a creepy computer and glasses?

"Uwah~ So that means your really smart right~?" What the… Red?

"…" A man sighed irritably and glared at the man. …Green? "No duh."

"Well then," An elbow rested on her right side. Di… a?

"What would you like?" Another one rested on her left side. P-Pearl?

"Would you like…" The two men on both sides of her lifted her chin so that she would be looking at both of their eyes. "Us?"

The last man gave a smile. "Please, take a seat." She ran to the couch without second thought. She looked up and saw a blob of red hair. He looked familiar but she could really tell…

"U-um… where am I exactly?" She asked politely.

"Ohohoho…" Gold grinned. "You are at…" They all positioned themselves. "Pokedex Host Club©!(Yes, there was a copyright.)"

…

Huh?

Wait. Wait. WAIT. Waitwaitwaitwaitwaitwaitwait .

That means…

THAT SHE JUST SAW SILVER SMILING?

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOM.**

That was the world exploding.

…Hopefully.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Thank you for trying VSG! Please come again next time! Also, if you wish to fix yourself up, you may take the door to the left.<strong>" The hologram disappeared with a _swoosh_. A small TV then came up reading: **ENTERED AT 17:14. FINISHED AT 18:44.**

Crystal looked blankly at the ceiling.

"What… was that?"

She fixed herself up in the bathroom before heading out.

* * *

><p>"So uh, what was yours all about?" Gold started off with an unsure grin.<p>

"Mine… Oh god… I don't want to talk about it." Silver grimaced.

"Yeah… Me too…" Crys grimaced with Silver. "But, hey, am I the only one who heard an explosion?"

Gold thought a bit. "I think I heard one, but I was already out when I heard it."

Silver nodded. "I heard on too, after I removed the helmet."

"Huh… I wonder what that was…?"

"Eh… probably not that important…"

* * *

><p><em>In the surface world…<em>

"SILVER?" Blue shouted in a massive crater. "ARE YOU THERE?"

"…Uh, Blue?" Red asked slightly terrified. "Where did you get that grenade? Or that _gun_?"

"SHUT UP RED, I'M TRYING TO FIND SILVER!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ahahaha~ <strong>

…

**OMG, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME~**

**I haven't updated in god knows how long, but… I had to deal with schoolwork~!**

**SORRRRRRYY~!**

**(And derp, sorry for the filler~ And the shortness… DON'T KILL ME!)**


End file.
